The present disclosure relates to nerve signal differentiation; and, more particularly, delivering therapy using such nerve signal differentiation.
Nerve tissue contains both efferent fibers and afferent fibers. Electrical signals propagate from the central nervous system to tissue/organs along efferent fibers while electrical signals propagate from tissues/organs to the central nervous system along afferent fibers. The efferent and afferent fibers play different roles in neuronal regulation (e.g., regulation of the heart).
Further a variety of patient therapies exist that may benefit from nerve recordings. For example, certain therapies may be delivered based on such nerve recordings.